tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:COKEMAN11
Guess what? I, like, TOTALLY archived my talk page! You get a MEDAL for going here! Oh, and here. ---- I'll Always Be There The newest chapter of I’ll always be there is up. Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The very first chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 16:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter nineteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Reunion time! Check out the long-awaited reunion to Total Drama Insanity now! --D Spenstar! 19:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter twenty, a bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The second chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 14:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Cokeman. What happened to Silver in Total Drama Deception? Did he quit? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Shadow's emo. If he was he'd be cutting himself all the time because that's what emos do. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Silver is pretty bossy. And I thought Team Rocket was bad. XD It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Where's Chimmy? We're planning to do a camp together. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 16:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You can host too if you want. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know yet. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The camp is called Total Drama Anarchy. Total Drama Requiem would be a good name for a sequel. In fact, the camp is up now! Check it out! It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) When does the Total Drama Deception challenge end? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to talk on the Total Drama Anarchy pre chat page. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) For the Total Drama Anarchy results, I was thinking Sora would review the Sora pics, Scott would review the Scott pics, and Darunia would review the Darunia pics. How's that sound? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 23:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Come read the newest the newest chapter of TDAS! And stay tuned for a new fic soon! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Come read the exciting finale chapter of Total Drama Reality. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You need to judge in Total Drama Anarchy. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 20:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) You need to vote in Total Drama Anarchy. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hey im wondering how can i get people to sign up for a camp and maybe are you intrested in signing up Total Drama Tropics Come check out the opening chapter of my latest competition story, Total Drama Tropics. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) TDL! the fourth chapter is Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 10 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 14:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you finish the judging on TDD? Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 18:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Cokeman. Whenever I seem to need you you're not on. How come? Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy Superbowl Sunday! Come celebrate with a new chapter of TDAS! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter two of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) TSI Chapter 3! Attention all subscribers! Total Sonic Island Chapter 3 is finally up! Go check it out now! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Let the Romance Commence! Hey, subscriber! It's day two of the epic new Sunshine updating schedule, and now Total Drama Couples Episode 2 is up! Enjoy, and hopefully I'll be seeing you tomorrow with yet another new story chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. I would suggest using the straight line function in order to avoid the wiggly effect. The hair looks a little off of the head, so I would suggest a line to connect it to the ear, and then a line on the other side in order to make the hair look like it continues to the side of his head/face. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) TWE Finale!!! You waited. You begged. You demanded. You pleaded. You pretty much gave up. But now it's finally here! The long-awaited TWE FIRST GRADE FINALE!!! Check it out now, and stay tuned for TWE grade 2! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Can it be true??? Okay... so I made y'all wait a year. Apologies. ^^; But, it's finally here! "EX" CHAPTER 3 !!! Enjoy, and I hope it was worth the wait!!! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The latest chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) TWE Chappy 19 Check out a new, Spenny-written chapter of Total Wikai Elementary now! --D Spenstar! 18:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo Coke! I'm about to do judging in Total Drama Anarchy if you want to help. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 21:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing the judging. Now you need to vote. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 21:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo Coke. For day four of Total Drama Anarchy I think you should do the next challenge. Okay? Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 16:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter three of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine's Updated Two Weeks in a Row? What??? It's not possible! And yet... it's true! Total Sonic Island Chapter 4 is up! Go check it out now! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 22:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Courtney needs to vote in my camp. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Courtney needs to vote in my camp. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It's here! The *minimally* anticipated first chapter of Total Drama: Los Angeles is here!! Go ahead; read it, and enjoy, and comment! Also, there's a winner guessing contest on the talk page if you're interested in that, as well as a Fantasy League right here; please, join that, if you want to. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 14:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Slightly Late Sunshine Guess what! EX Chapter 4 is up! I'm sorry for being late with it, and hope you enjoy the chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter four of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) TD:TS TD:TS isn't cancelled! Yay! Please tell everyone to do the first challenge :) Schwine is the only one who hasn't had the swine flu. 23:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update! So, yeah I just got chapter two of Total Drama: Los Angeles up, and on time!! Yay for punctuality!! *does happy dance* But, seriously, go read it. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 13 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up, early for your enjoyment! --'HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 19:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Raphael Introducing a new character, planned for Total Drama: The Works! Enjoy Raphael! Oliver Introducing a new character, planned for Total Drama: The Works! Enjoy Oliver! I just made my debut as a guest writer for Total Wikia Elementary. Check out my chapter, here, please. I hope it isn't too boring... SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter five of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Remember to post your story for TDA4. If our team loses, I don't want a good person like you get voted off. [[User:Weblykinly|WeblyI'm bored...LET's TalkWhat's With Cyan?]] 01:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) (Webly will work on his siggy tommorrow) Chapter 14 A new, special chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 21:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen you in a while. Are you still around? The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 00:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter six of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) TDL! After a long wait, Chpater 6 of TDL is up. Thank you. Show me how to lie, you're getting better 21:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Finale!! (Part 2) Part 2 of the exciting finale of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 14:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! You haz been chosen to be in... Nalyd Renrut's Seventh Camp: All-Stars! I look forward to seeing 2 of your characters return! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter seven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eight of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) TDTW FANTASY LEAGUE! Hey there subscriber! The Total Drama: The Works - Fantasy League is now open for guessing! Guess away! =D --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 00:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It's time for the first chapter of Total Drama Time Travel. I hope you enjoy it. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) TDTW!! The premier of Total Drama: The Works is up! Enjoy!! --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 11:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter nine of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello camper! U have signed up for Total Drama Eights: The Camp !!! Plz join us at 4:00 PM Eastern Time on April 3rd, 2010! If u can not reach the camp or have something happening, plz notify me! Reddyloves to talk and blog.Oh yes he did!!! 00:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Chappy 2 Chapter two of Total Drama: The Works is up! Make sure to read and comment! --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 13:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi iots me! Reddy! Im filling in for sprink, and chapter ten of Total Drama Tropics is up! since i haven't a clue how to link it like that, here's a link to it: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tropics[[User:Reddude|Reddy]][[User talk: Reddude|loves to talk and blog.]]Oh yes he did!!! 17:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC)